


Conveyance

by domesticadventures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticadventures/pseuds/domesticadventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this post on tumblr...</p>
<p>"You know those cheesy makeout scenes that end with one person’s gum ending up in the other person’s mouth</p>
<p>Can we have that with Dean and Cas except instead of bubblegum it’s angel grace"</p>
<p>...and it was all downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conveyance

Dean is relishing the feel of Cas pressing him against the wall when it happens.

Cas’ tongue is already in Dean’s mouth when suddenly it feels like he’s inhaling sunlight, and he looks down to find his skin glowing, the borrowed grace healing aches and pains he didn’t know he had. He breathes in and out, though he no longer needs to, fascinated by the way he can track the exhaled molecules as they flow from his body and disperse into the air in the bunker. He’s reminded, absurdly, of Rhonda Hurley, of her pink bubblegum that had ended up in his mouth, of her pink panties that had ended up…well, you know.

And then Dean looks at Cas, and it’s like seeing him for the first time. He could count the number of hairs on Cas’ chin if he wanted, could pinpoint the exact wavelength of light that corresponds to the color of Cas’ eyes, could quantify the exact amount of energy necessary for the movement of every muscle in Cas’ body.

And he’ll be damned if he doesn’t want to do every single one of those things and more besides. A  _lot_ more.

"Woah," Dean says, "I know angel fu."

Cas gets the reference. (“If you don’t have to sleep any more, you don’t have an excuse not to watch  _The Matrix_ ,” Dean had reasoned, against Cas’ protestations.) Cas’ eyeroll says  _You’re insufferable_ , but his mouth says, “Show me.”

And when Dean sweeps Cas into his arms effortlessly and carries him to the bedroom, well, Cas doesn’t see any reason to complain.


End file.
